Falling for the Frenemy
by innertruths
Summary: Glee S/2: After a disastrous year, Quinn vows to herself that things will be different. She will be different. The plan is simple: get back into the Cheerios, become a better friend, to the Glee Club. She was ready, but she didn't expect to start having dreams over a certain brunette cheerleader. Quinntana endgame with a bit of Angst. Quinn-Mercedes-Kurt and Faberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction: after reading so many wonderful Quinntana stories, I decided to give my own idea a try. Reviews and feedback are always welcome, but do consider that English is not my native language, so please be merciful :P **

**The story starts right before Season 2 of Glee: it is not an A/U, but there may be some minor differences from the canon's events.**

**P.S. I am looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, please contact me.**

**FALLING FOR THE FRENEMY**

**Chapter 1 **

_Darkness surrounded me but, despite the complete lack of light, and no knowledge of where I was, I wasn't scared. The incessant sound of dripping water made me wonder for a moment if it was raining outside, but then I decided that I did not care about that either. _

_All my focus was directed at those hands that were claiming my hips in a tight, and yet delicate hold, as my breath was taken away by a long, passionate kiss. A soft gasp escaped my mouth as foreign lips pulled away from mine, leaving them swollen and chapped, my back arching as those very lips moved to trail teasing pecks over my neck, before finding a sensitive spot on my collarbone._

"_I can't believe that we're doing this." _

_My mind was foggy, but I was pretty sure to be the one that spoke, although I think I have never heard my voice sounding so raspy, hesitant and..eager._

"_Fuck, you are so beautiful, Quinn."_

_I felt my heart skipping a beat upon hearing those words, my arms wrapping themselves on an unknown neck, my lips spread into a big grin as they sought the stranger's own for a new kiss..._

* * *

My eyes snapped open as the noise of my phone's alarm buzzed mercilessly, waking me up for yet another weird dream. Sighing, I picked up the device, turning the alarm down as I watched at the numbers flashing on the screen.

5.30 am. The temptation to get back to sleep was strong, but I managed to shake it off, leaving the phone on the bed as I walked towards the bathroom.

_You have been doing this all summer. What is another week before school starts? Stick to the plan, Quinn._

I repeated myself those words as I looked into the mirror, and I was greeted by my reflection. Hazel eyes looked tired before I focused on my blonde hair. Gone were the long, beautiful locks that characterized me for years, replaced by a choppy bob haircut.

Right after the end of sophomore year, I opted for a drastic change, to remind myself that I was not the same person I was a year ago, and of what were my intentions for the future. Mom still had to get used to the way I look now. Sometimes, even I get surprised when I stare at the mirror.

Fighting back a yawn, I tried to tell myself that there were good reasons to not get back to sleep, although it was hard to think of good intentions when your last good night of sleep dated back to a month ago. My cheeks turned red as images flashed through my mind, reminding me of the stranger that had become a constant presence during my dreams.

I never had this kind of dream before, although, to be fair, the whole past year had been about new things, so it seemed the trend was not over yet. It wasn't even guilt that affected me: after a teenage pregnancy that came from cheating on my boyfriend with his best friend, I doubt that having sex dreams was going to change the fate of my soul.

No, what bothered me was that even after almost four weeks of sleepless nights, I couldn't trace or recall even the smallest detail of the mysterious person that haunted my dreams; at first, I have thought of the most logical possibilities, my former boyfriends, but I quickly dismissed the theory: Finn didn't have the stranger's confidence, and Puck lacked the care and the attentiveness that made my heart waver.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I refreshed myself, brushed my teeth, and moved back in my bedroom, changing into black leggings and a matching tank top, tied my hair in a bun, put on my running shoes, and headed downstairs, making sure to not make noise.

Even in the darkness, I easily found my car's keys, and headed towards the kitchen to have a small breakfast; but as I switched the lights on, I noticed a small package on the table, with a note. Leaning over, my lips stretched into a small smile as I read those words.

_Quinn,_

_I won't be able to get back home from work before tonight. I have prepared you something to eat for lunch beforehand, since you are determined to keep waking up so early for your routine. _

_Please don't push yourself too hard, and try to enjoy the end of your summer break._

_Mom._

My smile widened a little as I picked up the package and headed outside, towards my car. Things with mom have slowly got better since I decided to accept her offer to come back to live with her. It had been awkward at first, but she was trying to change, and being away from Russel's influence was definitely helping.

Despite the progress, there were still times that I wondered what would have happened if she didn't find out that Russel was having an affair behind her back, but I tried to not go there: I was the one that decided to give her a chance, so it wasn't fair to go thinking of what-ifs.

And yet, I couldn't forget the memory of her standing next to Russel, not saying a word as he disowned me.

_Enough with the dark thoughts, Quinn. She came back to you. She is here now. That is what matters._

Yes, that was what mattered. She came back. She was here for me.

For now.

* * *

My legs protested as I completed another lap of the tracking circuit, but decided to keep sun was high in the sky by now, but I was still alone, not that it surprised me. This wasn't the Cheerio's training ground, but a small, abandoned field that I found out with Puck at the start of the summer: it wasn't glamorous, but it worked perfectly for me.

The first night I moved in at my mom's new place, I did not sleep. I have just given up on Beth and, even if I knew that it was the right choice, that did not help much into fighting the hollowness that now dominated my heart. I had thought I have felt alone when I had been disowned, but that feeling was like a candle's flame compared to the sun that was knowing that my daughter would grow up to call another woman mother.

As I stared at the picture that Puck took of me holding Beth, with countless tears streaming down my face, I promised myself that I was going to change. That I was going to grow up a person that Beth wouldn't be ashamed of if she ever discovered about me.

I said I was going to change, but, to be truthful, I was already a different person from the girl that started the year; that Quinn, Cheerios' Captain, McKinley's High HBIC, had her life figured out: prom Queen with her quarterback boyfriend, the perfect power couple, then graduation, college and then starting a family.

That girl had yet to become pregnant from her boyfriend's best friend. She had yet to become a pariah, expelled from the Cheerios, tormented by the very group of bullies that she considered her friends, disowned by her Daddy. That girl had yet to know what it felt to know that her entire world was going to end.

But then, that girl met people that accepted her for who she was, mistakes and all. That girl, I, was saved by the Glee Club. And now, it was my turn to be there for them, too.

Thus, I formed a plan. I was going to get back into shape. I was going to get back to the Cheerios, not because I missed my red, white and black armor, but because I was going to use it as a shield for the Glee Club. HBIC Quinn was coming back, but this time, she was going to be on the side of Mercedes, of Kurt, of Tina, even on Rachel's side.

I was going to make things right.

"You seem lost in thoughts, Baby Momma."

My attention snapped back to my surroundings as I realized that I had stopped running, panting a little, my body glistening with sweat. As I turned my head on the right, my lips turned into a grin as I greeted the one that spoke.

"Puck, I have been warning you all summer, this is your last free pass: call me that again, and I am going to make sure you won't put another girl in my situation, ever." I threatened, but the tone was light: despite all odds, during the summer Puck and I have actually developed a sort of bond, as he helped me get back into shape; it was not a romantic link (not due to his lack of trying), and it couldn't be summarized as a simple friendship: just another aspect of Quinn Fabray's weird life, but, despite all, it meant a lot.

"Even your threats aren't trashy. You should really take a page from Santana's book."

I scoffed as he mentioned my former minion and best friend "I don't need to take _any_ page from Santana's book, Puck." I replied, my annoyance clear, although even I didn't know the specific reason behind it, but I guessed it was either because she took my Captain spot (not that it was her fault, to be honest), or because of some lingering past jealousy from the times I thought I was in love with Puck.

Of course, Puck was thinking reason number 2 as well.

"There is no need to be jealous, babe. The Puckasaurus has love for both of you ladies, actually, if you two want to sh-"

"Before you finish the sentence, do I have to remind you that I am the only reason that you have been able to avoid having a talk with my mother?" I stated, grinning as I see all the color draining from his face.

"You wouldn't dare."

I laughed at his terrorized face, the same he made when I mentioned that my mother had asked me to bring him home for a talk, considering our past and the fact that she was aware that we kept hanging around. So far, I have spared him the visit, and I didn't have any attention to actually throw him to the wolves, but it was always enjoyable to see him squirm.

"You are a cruel one, Fabray. And here I thought that you wanted to be nice this year."

"That is still the plan, of course. But I never said I was going to be nice with those who piss me off, so you better try hard to not get on my bad side."

"Noted. I hate to cut this short, but I need to go now, I have preparations to make for tomorrow. Will you come?" he asked, referring to the small summer-end party that he decided to throw at his house for the glee club.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Q! Everyone is coming, you can't bail on this one. I promise there won't be wine coolers."

I shot him a glare as he mentioned the wine coolers, and he had the decency to throw up his arms in apology as he looked guilty.

"That is not definitely helping you to be on my good side, Puck."

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I am an idiot."

"It is fine. I already knew that you are an idiot."

"Hey! Fine, I deserved it, but think about the party, ok?"

"I will think about it." I promised, before adding "And don't call me Q. Only Santana called me that, it is weird hearing it from you."

"Whatever. Force of habit, forgot how many times I heard her call you that in the past."

I watched him leave before shaking my head and getting back to run, thinking that he was right: it has been a while since Santana called me 'Q', I think it was before all the drama started.

_I never liked that nickname, anyhow._ I thought, annoyed.

* * *

I hurried, trying to avoid crashing into someone as I try to find my target. I knew that I was in big trouble. My fears were confirmed as I arrived at my destination, with two pairs of eyes watching me in disapproval.

"You are late."

"You know what this means."

"I am sorry."

"Sorry is not enough."

"I am paying for coffee."

Indignant gasps anticipated heads shaking in disappointment.

"_Paying for coffee?!"_

"I think she is insulting us."

"I think so too."

"Perhaps we made a mistake as we accepted her as our friend."

I rolled my eyes at their antics, then stared at the body on my left, his bright blue pupils twitching in amusement and then delight as I took out the latest _Vogue_ magazine from my purse.

"Oh, you didn't have too, Quinn! Fine, you are forgiven."

"What about me?"

I turned my face on the left, smiling at a clearly distressed Mercedes, having trouble keeping a straight face.

"How about my undying love and friendship?"

"Let me think about it. Ok, you are forgiven. Now come 'ere Blondie, give me a hug."

Laughing, I greeted Mercedes with a tight hug before taking my place at the small, round table inside the _Lima Bean_. This is yet another one of the good changes that happened due to my pregnancy. After Finn found out that I cheated on him with Puck, I couldn't stay at his mom's house any longer and, thankfully, Mercedes stepped up and offered me a place to stay.

The friendship born during those days did not end once I move back with my mom, and extended to Mercedes' best friend, Kurt Hummel: we spent three-quarters of the summer at the _Lima Bean_, and as those coffee meetings continued, I slowly came to realize that Mercedes and Kurt were now my best friends.

My heart still hurt as I recalled how many times these two had been bullied because of me, my followers, or the football team: they had forgiven me by now, and I could only be grateful that I got the chance to get to know them.

"So, what is the excuse of your delay?" asked Kurt, placing the magazine on the table as a waiter brought us our coffee: I smiled at the realization that they had memorized my preference, by now.

"Nothing glamorous, I lost track time while running."

"Are you still waking up _that_ early? Quinn, it is the last week before school starts!"

"I agree with Kurt here: girl, look at yourself, you can cut yourself some slack."

I knew they were right: thanks to my training sessions, and a healthy diet, I managed to lose the pounds I have gained during my pregnancy, although I doubted I was going to see my abs ever again.

"I have told you, I am not pushing myself. But I want to stick to my plan, that is all. And I need to keep training if I want to get back into the Cheerios."

"Right, but promise me you aren't going back to follow Sue's crazy diet regimen."

I could see how serious Mercedes was, considering what happened last year when she was in the Cheerios and forced to follow Sue's diet; smiling, I reach her hands "Don't worry, I am going to do things my way this year, and starving to death is not one of them."

Our joined laughs are interrupted my Kurt's musings.

"So..are you sure that you're not aiming to become Captain again?"

"Pretty sure: I have my reasons to get back into the Cheerios, including the fact that I do enjoy cheerleading. But I am planning to be more involved with Glee Club this year. Being back into the team will be enough. Why do you ask?"

I can see the relief in Kurt and Mercedes' face as I answered, and my curiosity is picked.

"Ah, it is nothing, really. We just-"

"We just worried about a Captaincy War between you and Santana. Not even teachers would be safe if something like that happened."

"Not that I think Satan can get the best of you."

I laughed at Mercedes' sentence, but meanwhile, my thoughts drifted for the second time of the day on Santana, and our past friendship. We did meet at the very start of freshman year, and we quickly became best friends, placing the fundaments of what would later become the 'Unholy Trinity' once Brittany joined us.

Things with Santana were always different. Back in the days, we were like water and oil, two opposites that always clashed against each other, with poor sweet Brittany in the middle, playing pacifier. Santana always seemed able to rile me up like no one ever did, pulling out the meanest part of the HBIC that was within me. Of course, I had the same effect on her, for some weird reason.

Even when I became Captain, things changed only apparently; in the public eyes, she was my loyal second in command, but I lost count how many times Brittany or other girls had to pull us away from killing each other: in the Cheerios' locker rooms, during sleepovers, even during parties.

I had yet to realize what was that Santana had that made me react as I did; our rivalry was a good guess, but it was deeper than that: it was almost a primordial instinct inside me, a pull that forced me to react to her with what an outsider would think was pure hatred.

Yet, I didn't really hate Santana. That was weird.

"Earth to Quinn?"

"..I am sorry? What were you saying?"

"I know gossip isn't like your thing, girl, but please keep focus! This is big!"

"What is big? And please don't tell me it is another gossip about Rachel and Finn, Kurt."

You would think it was jealousy that made me speak like that, but really, it was not: I have come a long way from accepting their relationship, and to be honest, the main reason it had been hard to let go, in the past, was my stubbornness to not lose anything in my life, particularly to Rachel Berry.

During the summer, however, Rachel and I actually managed to start a small friendship, much to the small diva's delight; I had to admit being friends with Rachel was nice, although we didn't hang out as much as I did with Mercedes and Kurt, but that was obvious, considering that Rachel and Finn were exploring their budding romance (and I think in some small way, Rachel was still worried that I planned to get Finn back, eventually.)

No, what annoyed me was that, since he lived with Finn, Kurt seemed to know an awful lot of what he called 'juicy gossip' over the new couple, and he was only eager to share it with Mercedes and their new best friend, who was completely uninterested by gossip-me.

After a summer-long of gossip, I could take a break from Rachel and Finn.

"Don't fret yourself, Grace Kelly. Finchel is old news." she grimaced at Kurt's pairing nickname "You're not going to believe it: Santana got a boob job!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"How do you know that?!"

"I have been hearing Finn being told about it by Puck, so the news is solid. This is huge!"

"What do you think, Quinn?"

"..I guess I am wondering, if this _is _true, why would Santana do it? She's already beautiful, there was no need for that. What?"

I am looking back and forward at my two best friends, a matching look of surprise in their faces.

"Are you listening to yourself? Quinn, let me say it again for you. Santana-got-a-boob-job. How can the only thing you can think of is 'she's already beautiful'?"

"You do know that if this goes out, and you get back to the Cheerios, the Captaincy spot is as good as yours?"

"I could never do that."

There was nothing but honesty in my words. Even if by some chance I was aiming to be Captain again, and even if I was the same Quinn I was a year ago, I would never spread this gossip around. A sad, chubby girl with braces smiled at me, reminding me that I have no place to judge Santana.

"Look, I am asking you, try to keep this rumor to yourselves. If it reaches Coach's ears, Santana will be demoted, no doubt about it. She doesn't deserve it, and we are all in Glee Club together, she is our friend."

"Says the one that looks just a step away from slapping Santana and the other way around."

"Don't tell me your new school year's plan includes trying to be _buddies _with Santana. I think seeing Mr. Shue and Sue getting along is easier."

A grin spread over my lips.

"I am not delusional. Santana always had the uncanny ability to bring out the worst from me. I doubt that is ever going to change."

"To Quote the one Rachel Barry, _thank Barbra_, because I was really afraid for your mental health for a second th-_ouch_!"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Quinnie? How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was good, Mom. I have been with Kurt and Mercedes in the afternoon, it was nice."

"I am glad honey. Why don't you invite them over for dinner, sometimes? Or even a sleepover, I do not mind."

I smiled upon thinking what would Russel think of his ex-wife inviting her daughter's black friend and gay friend for a sleepover.

"I will think about it, Mom. Oh, by the way, there is a glee club reunion, back at Puck's house, tomorrow."

"Oh? I see."

"Mom?"

"Mmmh?"

"You don't have to worry, there is nothing between Puck and I. We are just friends, and I won't be alone with him. I will spend most of the time with Mercedes and Kurt, maybe Rachel and Finn, and hang out with the others, catching up."

"What about Santana and Brittany?"

"What about them? I will catch up with them too."

"I mean, you three used to be so best friends, Quinn. Santana was your first friend after you started high school."

"We are still friends, Mom. It just, we haven't been as close since I left the Cheerios. That is all."

"Maybe you can get closer once you join the team again."

"Maybe. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight honey."

* * *

_My grin widened as my arms pulled tightly against the stranger's neck, bringing those lips closer to mine, sealing them into a new kiss, our bodies pressing against each other. The sound of water dropping is increasing now. The darkness is not as black as it was before. I scoff playfully as the stranger breaks the kiss another time. _

"_Jesus, you're driving me crazy, Q."_

_My eyes widened as Santana Lopez stared back at me, her hands caressing my lower back, our lips so close to each other, that even the speaking makes them brush together._

_The water I have been hearing is dripping over us: we are in the Cheerios' locker room, under the shower, both clothed but completely drenched._

_My lips stretched into a smile._

"_Shut up and kiss me again." I whispered, my smile turning into a smirk as Santana followed for once my suggestion and claims my lips with burning passion._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, but this time, it is not the alarm clock the responsible. I glance at my phone.

It is 4.00 am.

I should get back to sleep.

I don't think I will ever get back to sleep.

My right hand moved up, digits reaching my lips. They were soft, normal, but I could still feel them swollen in my dream.

_It is not possible._

_Oh boy. _

_Santana is the stranger of my dreams._

_Dreams that I am enjoying._

I stood up, my legs shaking as I reached the bathroom, staring at my own reflection in disbelief.

_I can't believe it._

"I am having sex dreams about Santana Lopez." saying it aloud, it only felt crazier.

_You got to be kidding me._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of you that read, favorited, followed, and reviewed the first chapter. I do hope that you will enjoy this second chapter, and what will come next, as well!**

**P.S. There is going to be cursing in this story.**

**P.P.S. Still looking for a beta reader :P**

**FALLING FOR THE FRENEMY**

**Chapter Two**

Have you ever wondered what genre would your life be, if it were a novel? Last year, I would have said that it was a tragedy. As I watched once again my reflection in the mirror, I realized that I was wrong.

My life was a dark, twisted comedy. What else could it be, with me realizing that I was harboring some sort of attraction for Santana Lopez, of all people, if the dreams I had of Santana and I making out in the Cheerios' showers were of any indication.

No, that wasn't it. That couldn't be it. The reason behind those dreams had to be something else, anything else. I _could_ not be sexually attracted by Santana. I just couldn't.

Maybe, those dreams were caused by my hormones fluctuating after my pregnancy. Maybe Santana symbolized my desire to return to the Cheerios. Yes, that could be it.

"Right, and doesn't have an obsession with vests and the Journey." I whispered, annoyed at myself; trying to find improbable excuses wasn't going to help me figure what this was about. Taking a deep breath, I walked back to my bed, dropping myself onto the mattress, my eyes locked onto the ceiling as the first rays of the sun peeked through the blinds of the windows.

It wasn't just the idea of feeling attracted to another girl that was freaking me out; yes, that was already terrifying on its own, although I was no longer Russel Fabray's perfect little girl, raised to blindly follow his bigoted beliefs: the current me had grown a lot during last year, and I could handle a journey of self-discovery to understand if those dreams were just random fantasies, or if they hinted of something deeper about my sexuality.

I wasn't all that scared about what would others think about this: yes, my mother's reaction worried me, but she had changed so much in the past months; the Glee Club would have my back in any case; as the rest of the school, most of them were not there for me during my pregnancy, why would I care of their thoughts on this matter?

No, what really bothered me was that the protagonist of my sexually confusing dreams was _Santana Lopez_. Why her, of all people? Everyone would have been better. Heaven forbid, even Rachel would be less disturbing; at least, it would explain my obsession in bringing her down for almost two years.

It was not like I didn't know that Santana was attractive. I wasn't lying to Mercedes and Kurt when I told them that the girl was beautiful, and it was even more than that.

Back when the Unholy Trinity was still intact, I was always aware of how the guys reacted to Santana's presence: yes, I was often depicted as gorgeous as a princes, but there was something in Santana, the way she seemed to literally ooze sex appeal, that was irresistible for anyone.

I remember that I was annoyed by how sexual Santana acted, and believed my annoyance came from jealousy, and possibly feeling threatened by her. Looking at it now, could it be that there was something more?

An ironic smile stretched through my lips at the thought.

The thing was, I did not hate Santana. I was one of the few people, alongside Brittany, that knew a side of her that was usually hidden by her mean jokes, and her flirting: the girl was fiercely loyal and protective of the people she cared about (mainly Brittany, of course), she was funny, and way smarted that she let people believe.

And yet, our friendship had always been edging on the boundaries of rivalry and hatred; it was not only due to us competing for the spot of Captain, or the title of Mckinley High's HBIC, or for boys (I still cringed when I thought I wanted to battle her for Puck's attention, last year): no, what made our relationship explosive was that we both seemed able to see past our walls, to see each other's fears, insecurities, and of course strike hard to wound each other.

Santana pulled out the worst part of my side, and vice versa. By now, I had accepted that as an unchangeable fact, just like gravity: Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, always at each other's throat. I was fine with that.

But what to do when you realize that you may have been harboring feelings for this same girl? I had no answer to that.

I sighed as I rose from my bed, and decided to push those thoughts at the back of my mind, for now. There was no solution I could think of, aside for waiting and hoping for this to settle on its own.

After all, there was a big chance that this confusion was going to fade away after another argument with Santana.

I was sure that, giving it a week, I would be back into fully hating Santana Lopez.

Possibly.

I really hoped so.

_Do you really, Quinn?_

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok, Quinn? You have been spacing out, again."

"What? Oh. Yes, I am ok, Kurt. I am sorry, what were we talking about?"

We were in Kurt's bedroom, getting ready for Puck's summer-end party. I was actually looking forward to meeting the rest of the Glee Club and catch up with everyone.

_Santana included_.

I cursed myself as I banished that thought from my head. For the whole day, I have been trying to keep my mind off from my former best friend and second-in-command, but failed spectacularly at it: every now and then, her face would pop up in my mind, her gorgeous dimples appearing on her cheeks as she gave me her trademark Santana Lopez smirk, as if to mock me for my thoughts.

_I don't like her dimples. Shut up._

"I was asking you if you want to intervene before Mercedes kills Rachel, you know. I mean Finn's there too, but I am not sure he will be much of a help."

"Oh, right."

I chuckled. Mercedes decided to head to Finn's room, where Rachel and he (but mostly Rachel) had been singing almost non-stop for the whole time. That had escalated quickly with Rachel accusing Mercedes of being jealous of her superior talent, and now the two were yelling at each other, with Finn desperately trying to defuse the situation.

"I don't think there is a need for an intervention. The most probable outcome will be Rachel storming out the room, with Finn following her, and Mercedes coming back to us venting on this being year that she is eventually going to find a way to murder Rachel in her sleep." I answered, chuckling again. Those two were never going to admit it, but they respected and cared for each other. After all, Mercedes was the only one that managed to make Rachel give up a lead.

Kurt joined me in laughing "That is true. Although, that doesn't explain why you have been having your head in the clouds for the whole afternoon."

"How did you manage to get over your crush with Finn?"

I could see the worry in my best friend's eyes turning first into confusion, and then into curiosity and excitement "Oooh! Is Quinn Fabray _fancying_ someone?! That is an unexpected development! Tell me _all_ about your new beau!"

I sighed. I blurted out the question without thinking. To be honest, my situation and Kurt's own were not exactly comparable. I was not even sure if I had a crush on Santana, or what that made me, and I definitely did not plan to do as Kurt did last year with Finn. Still, both cases were of an unrequited attraction, at least, and I needed to talk with someone. Of course, I was _not_ going to give Kurt specific details.

"I swear if Eva Peron thinks that the Glee Club this year is going to be a Finchel show I am going to-wait, did I hear something about Quinn and a new crush? What have I missed?"

And of course, now I had both McKinley's High gossip rulers to deal with. "It was nothing, Mercedes, I was just-"

"Come on now, girl. We are your best friends! You know you can tell us everything."

"Who is he? Please tell me he is someone new? Don't tell me it's Puck. Or Finn. Because you can do so much better than both of them, Quinn. But don't tell Finn I said that. We are supposed to be family now."

I couldn't help but smile at Kurt's words while images of my former boyfriends flashed through my mind, followed by Santana, her annoying but captivating smirk still plastered onto those soft, gorgeous lips as she pushed me against the wall and..

_Ahem. Stop it, Quinn._

"Earth to Quinn?"

"OMG, you were totally thinking of him right now, weren't you?"

"I wasn't!" I answered, my cheeks flushing. _Ok, I was, but whatever. Shut up. _"Look, mine was just a hypothetical question."

"Riiight."

I glared at both of my best friends at their identical reaction, their smiles annoying. "We will be late for Puck's party. Let's go."

"Aww, come on now Quinn, we were just teasing you."

"Yeah, we will not make fun of you, just talk to us."

The look on my eyes made it clear that the subject was to be dropped. It wasn't exactly old Quinn Fabray's HBIC look, but it was close to it. Apparently, it was still effective, as Mercedes sighed and picked up her purse, while Kurt gave me one last funny look, like he was trying to put some pieces together.

"This party sucks."

"Mercedes is having fun." I whispered, pointing to Mercedes, who was sitting on a nearby couch, sharing it with Tina, both cackling and giggling.

We were in Puck's basement. After greeting each other and catching up, Rachel proposed to have a singing competition, but was shushed down by the majority. She did not sulk much, though, as she was now busy making out with Finn, on the other side of the room.

In the middle of the basement, Puck, Mike, Santana and Brittany were busy in another round of beer pong, with Artie giving an enthusiastic commentary.

Kurt and I were sitting on another couch. I was trying to find the courage to get back to my earlier question. It was not like anyone was focused on us.

"Mercedes is half-drunk, and so is Tina. Honestly, I expected some more drama. At this point, it is a shame that you and Santana managed to keep civil for once."

I rolled my eyes at his words, while I thought back to my encounter with Santana, when we arrived at Puck's. Even I was surprised how smooth it went.

* * *

_I had just greeted Mike and Tina, having found out that they got together during summer camp, as they both attended Asian Camp. No wonder Artie looked heartbroken. Kurt and Mercedes' focus was on Tina when I noticed Santana approaching us._

_I had to thank my poker face for not showing any reaction as I noticed what was different from pre-summer Santana. The surgeon that operated her clearly knew its craft: while I had been honest when I said that she did not need surgery, I couldn't deny that Santana looked even hotter, now._

_My eyes glanced at her augmented bosom: her form-fitting, red tank top did nothing to hide her new, enhanced form, and I felt I had to swallow a lump down my throat. My heart was beating even faster, now. I didn't really plan what I would do or say once I met her, and now, I was sure I was going to make a fool of myself. _

_Well, that was going to happen, if the subject of my crush/attraction/whatever this was, wasn't Santana Lopez. As I said, she had a way to bring out a side of myself, like no one could._

_As she approached me, her eyes twisted into a mean, challenging look, I could feel myself shift, assuming a similar expression on my face: it didn't feel forced as I did with Mercedes and Kurt, earlier on, but simply natural. _

_My glare was 100% HBIC Quinn Fabray when Santana reached me, and pointed at my body, smirking. I already knew where she was going to head._

"_You have to tell me where did you buy that corset, Fabray. It makes you look like you never had Puckerman's lizard baby."_

_"I wish I could tell you, Santana, but this is just the result of hard work and a healthy diet. Not easy, but I wasn't desperate enough to go to a surgeon." _

_The buzz around us turned into deadly silence, as we did glare at each other. The tension was heavy within the air, as everyone (including me) expected this verbal duel to turn physical. To my surprise, Santana smirked. I could tell that my words did wound here, just like hers wounded me. _

_It made me wonder how different would things be, if we used our ability to peek into each other's worries to help each other, instead of doing this._

"_Calm your tits down, Fabray. I just wants to ask you a question."_

"_What is it, Lopez?"_

"_I heard rumors you planning to get back into the Cheerios. Just wanted to make sure you knew, things aren't going to be the same as before."_

"_I am not interested in stealing your spot, Santana. I just want to get back in the team, that is all." I knew that she believed me, even before she started relaxing. Even the others around us (Mercedes, Kurt and Tina) seemed to let out relieved breaths, when I added, a challenging grin plastered on my lips "Besides, I do not need to be Captain to prove I am better than you."_

_I could almost picture Kurt's eye-roll at my words. I honestly didn't know why I said that. My focus shifted to Santana, as her smile widened, changing: it was not as mean as earlier, although it was almost sensual, teasing. Her pupils twitched in amusement as she spoke. _

"_Oh, you are gonna regret saying that. I can't wait for practices now. I am __**so **__going to enjoy having you __**under**__ me this year, Fabray." she whispered, before leaving to go head down into Puck's basement._

_Hello, butterflies. Please, keep flying within my stomach, it is no trouble at all. Just remember to pay the rent. I sighed as I tried to calm myself down without letting anyone notice the reason for my distress: if I didn't know any better, Santana Lopez just shot a sexual innuendo at me. Oh boy._

* * *

"Seriously, what is it about the two of you, that you are always at each other's throats?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I guess it is just how Santana and I work. Ours was never a normal friendship. We always seem pulled into tearing each other apart."

"Mmmh, I guess so. But, are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, arching one eyebrow. I could see his features turning from concern into amusement, barely able to contain laughter.

"I mean, are you going to be okay, being _under _Satan for the whole year?"

I shot him a warning glare, and I was going to hit his arm when voices erupted from the middle of the room.

"WOOOHO! ADMIT IT LOPEZ, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE PUCKSTAR!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PUCKERMAN! Another round!"

"Aww, San, I don't want to play this anymore. It is boring."

"Come on, Britts! We can't let this _cabrón _get away with it!"

By now, the attention of everyone was on the four in the middle: it appeared that, so far, Puck and Mike had won all rounds of beer pong, which both amused Puck, and annoyed Santana; it didn't surprise me, at all: the girl had serious trouble in accepting defeat. It was actually one of the things we had in common: I definitely was a sore loser.

"You can find another partner, San. I am going to join Artie's for the commentary!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Santana's horrified expression as her game partner ditched her, and joined Artie; soon, it turned into rage as Puck continued to mock her.

"Come on, Lopez. I am sure you can find another partner willing to play with you. Unless you prefer to call it a night, and just admit that you got your hot latina ass kicked."

This time, the cringe in Santana's face was matched by my own: despite my friendship with Puck was deeper now, I couldn't help but feel that he really needed to tone down the crass for his own good. I did not dwell much on this, though, as I watched Santana searching through the room for a new partner: her eyes nearly rolled in disgust as she glanced at Finn, and then dismissed the cackling pair that was Mercedes and Tina. She moved past Kurt and then stopped at me.

_Hell no._

"Come on Fabray, it is just a game! For once, pull that stick out of your ass, and come here!"

I hit Kurt in the stomach with my elbow when he started laughing. That was not funny. My expression was all I needed to answer Santana, but she didn't seem to get the memo. With a grin, she leaned onto me, whispering in my ear.

_Hello again, butterflies. Oh, there are goosebumps too, now. How fun._

"Unless you are _too_ _scared _to play, Fabray."

Honestly, that was so childish. Did she really think that this would convince me to play? I was not going to fall for such an obvious provocation.

Absolutely not.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you teamed up with Santana Lopez for a game of beer pong and that you two won 10 straight games."

"Is that surprise I hear?" I joked as we walked towards my car. It was late, and it was time to get back home. We stopped at my car, waiting for Finn to pass by with his own vehicle and pick up Kurt.

"I mean, I am not surprised at you, but at seeing the two of you actually cooperate. It is scary to think about what you two could accomplish if you were always on the same side."

"It was just beer pong, Kurt."

"True. And Satan was already tipsy from earlier games. I mean, she actually hugged you, back then!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, trying not to blush at the memory. After managing to win even the only game that we risked to lose, Santana had moved to hug me from behind, one hand firmly holding my stomach still, her face resting onto my shoulder as she shouted "Hell yeah, Q! Did you see that, Puckerloser? _Esta es mi chica para ti_!"

I was actually glad that I had to focus on my poor spanish knowledge to decipher Santana's words instead of thinking how much I enjoyed Santana's body against mine, her bust squeezing against my back.

_Stop thinking about it._

"Anyhow, I just remembered that you asked me a question, earlier."

"What? Oh, right."

I finally managed to focus back to the present as I look into Kurt's eyes. There is a different look in his eyes, now. "You asked me how I got over Finn. Do you need advice on how to get over your new crush? Hypothetically." he adds, and I realized that he must have noticed the panic starting to surge through my pupils.

I honestly didn't know how could I have lived my whole life without Kurt Hummel before. Just like with Mercedes, I do feel like I could tell him anything, without fear of judgment. I knew that he had at least got a hint of what was going on, and yet, I was sure that he was not going to pressure me; instead, he would amuse me with my hypothetical nonsense.

"Okay then. Mmmh, it is hard to explain. From starters, I think that, deep down, I always knew that it was never going to be more than a crush on my side. Still, it took a pretty hurtful moment for me to get over him. It does still hurt, sometimes, but we are in a good place now. He is like a big brother to me."

I leaned closer to Kurt, linking my right arm with his left. Even though he seemed at peace, I could still see the hurt in his eyes as he spoke. With a smile, he took my hand in his, and continued.

"You really shouldn't ask me for advice, anyhow. I am sure your 'hypothetical' crush is not indifferent to you like Finn was to me."

"You don't even know who this person is, Kurt. How can you be so sure?"

"Quinn Fabray, do you have an allergy to mirrors? You are _sensational_. I don't need to know who this person is, but there is _no one_ that could resist your charms."

I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't really know what I would do without you, Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, you would do amazing, even without me. Just not as fabulous, of course."

* * *

I let out a sigh as I finished putting on my Cheerios uniform, and looked at the mirror. There I was, once again clad in my red, black and white armor. For a moment, I could almost fool myself into believing that nothing has changed in the last year.

But as I ran my hands on my shorter hair, I smiled. Things changed, and the hair was just the less important thing. Even wearing the uniform didn't feel the same: one year ago, it symbolized power, respect, being at the top of the food chain. Now, it was just a tool I was going to use, to be a beacon of hope, a protector for those I cared for.

I scowled upon recalling how Kurt got a slushie while doing an interview for Jacob Ben Israel. Apparently, neither Finn nor Puck was able to keep the rest of the football team in check. Well, things were going to change: I was going to have a chat with Azimio and Karofsky soon, for starters. Things were going to change at McKinley.

My attention snapped to my phone as it buzzed, and I noticed that Mercedes had sent me a message.

_[Mercedes]What did you tell Coach Sylvester?_

I looked at my phone, puzzled. Persuading Coach Sylvester into letting me back into the Cheerios had gone exactly as I expected; at first, she looked like she wanted to blast me off from her gym, then she made a stabbing comment about my stretch marks; after that, she listened as I mentioned that I could make so that she would have her confetti cannons again, then she told me to leave. An hour later, I had my shining new Cheerio uniform. Why was Mercedes worrying about that, though?

_Nothing in particular, I just promised her I would help her get the funds for new, pricey equipment. Why?_

_[Mercedes]Someone has told Sue about Santana's surgery. _

I froze as soon as I read the message. I could feel my phone buzzing again, but I ignored it. I already knew what did happen after that.

Sue would have stripped Santana from her Captaincy. Put her at the bottom of the pyramid.

A new captain was going to be nominated. I knew that there was only one name that would come to Coach's mind.

Mine.

The perfect plan to get everything back. In perfect Quinn Fabray's fashion.

The only problem was that I did not plan that. I did not want that. But the whole school wasn't going to believe that.

Santana was not going to believe that.

_I need to find Santana._

I hurried through the girls' bathroom's doors, walking in a frantic pace towards the hallways of the school. Even in my distressed state, I noticed how people parted ways before me, just like the past. I did not care for that, not one bit. I only wanted to find a certain brunette.

I didn't consider that she would be searching for me, too.

A painful yelp escapes my lips as I feel myself being slammed hard against a locker room; stumbling, I tried to keep my balance, as my eyes took in the gaze of Santana Lopez's eyes: those pupils were twin black pools of pure hatred that scorched me.

"You know what is funny? That I fucking believed you. Up until Coach demoted me, I actually believed that you had been honest with me."

"Santana-"

"But I should have known better. You can fool the losers' eyes as much as you want with your new image, but I know you for the manipulative bitch that you are, Fabray."

"Let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain! You did this to me! You told Coach about my summer surgery!"

If we were normal people, I would have explained right there, right now, that I had nothing to do with this. I would tell Santana how I really had no intention of stealing her position, how I believed Santana to be an ideal Captain for the Cheerios.

If we were normal people, there would be arguing, but we would eventually sort things out. After all, it was just a big misunderstanding. And I really wanted to tell Santana the truth.

But we were not normal people. We were Quinn and Santana. And what linked us was this pull to hurt each other, constantly, to tear each other down, no matter if both of us fell in the process.

I could already feel it. The pull. The expression on my face shifting, hardening, turning me into old Quinn. I tried to fight it. Because deep down, I did not want to hurt Santana. I wanted to tell her the truth.

But I wasn't going to do that. Instead, I lunged forward, glaring back at Santana with matching hate in my eyes.

"Oh no, Lopez. You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. You-got-a-boob-job!"

Time froze around us. It did not matter that the whole school was watching us. Right now, it was just me and her. Once again entangled into our endless dance of hate.

I knew she was hurt, but she wasn't showing. There was no surprise in her eyes, either. She expected me to say those words, just like I was already expecting what would come next.

Because we were Quinn and Santana. And this was our dance. And just like any dance, there were specific steps that followed, one after the other. I just made mine, and now it was Santana's turn.

"Yep, sure did!"

And Santana followed through the script, flawlessly. Her hand rose and slapped my cheek hard.

_I stand by what I said._

_My life is a perfect, dark and twisted comedy._


End file.
